School Idol Project
by spkdog
Summary: Donut's perfect happy life is being threatened by everything around him. His very outlook on life will be challenged. Will he give in to the negativity or fight back with optimism? AU REDONE AND IMPROVED
1. SCHOOL CLOSING

A/N: Alright, so I'm redoing this story, even though it's only been up for like a week. Honestly, I only wrote and uploaded it because I couldn't get myself to stop fangirling about the idea. Now that I've gotten my fangirling out, I'm able to think about this story logically. I'm ashamed of myself for uploading such an amateur story, I know I'm better than that.

If you are new to this story and haven't read the other low-quality chapters, then this doesn't really pertain much to you.

If you've clicked into this story before because you thought it sounded interesting, but left because of the low-quality, I hope you can enjoy this version and continue reading.

If you are one of my current readers, I understand you will already know the plot for these first couple chapters and don't care about the low quality. I hope you will bear with me through this rewrite in order to get back to the part you haven't read yet.

That aside, please enjoy _School Idol Project, _loosely based on the anime _Love Live! School Idol Project. _Please review, I'm open to criticism. I want this story to be the best it can possibly be.

**Chapter 1 - SCHOOL CLOSING**

Franklin Delano Donut stepped out of his house that morning fully content. What could he say? He had a happy life and that was that. He had a great best friend, a wonderful mother, and went to a fantastic high school. What more could anyone ask for?

He walked along to school that morning with a spring in his step. On the way, he met up with his best friend Frank DuFresne, more commonly known as Doc. Doc was quite interested in field medicine, he even had a student internship with the school nurse after classes. He and Donut had been friends since they were little kids.

"Hey, Doc!" Donut greeted cheerfully, waving his hand back and forth as he did so.

"Hi, Donut!" Doc waved back. "How are you today?"

The two continued walking in miscellaneous chit-chat all the way to their school - BGC High. It wasn't the largest or most prestigious high school, but it had a rich history. Donut enjoyed bragging about how members of his family had been going there for generations. Sure, it had a dwindling amount of incoming students, but Donut and Doc loved attending it, as did other current students.

When they got to the school, however, they were met with a shattering surprise. The was a poster on every bulletin board in every hallway of the building. The posters were white with big black lettering that read "SCHOOL CLOSING." Below that were smaller black letters that read "Due to a lack of enrollment, the school will be closing after the current students graduate. No future students will be accepted."

Donut could hardly believe his eyes. "But the school only just started like a week ago! How could they make this decision?" Doc was speechless to answer.

The day that had started out so positive continued forth in depression. A negative atmosphere hung over the heads of the students and faculty members. Donut couldn't focus in any of his classes. Doc tried his best, but even he felt his concentration slipping. It was especially hard during phy ed class. In a regular class, it was easy to just turn your head to the window and zone out. In phy ed, you actually have to move around. And the teacher really liked to work his students. Well, one student in particular.

"Donut, if you don't pick up the pace, I'm making Grif run extra laps!" The teacher was a muscular army veteran who went by the name of Sarge. Many thought he'd lost his mind ages ago, and thus many students were afraid to be in his class. For some reason, he seemed to have an irrational hatred of a lazy student named Grif.

"Why me?!" Grif complained.

After the days classes were over, Doc made his way to the nurse's office to continue his internship. She always taught him different things about prescriptions and dressing wounds that one would commonly see arriving at her office. She was a kind woman, and Doc was grateful for the chance to learn from her.

"You seem quiet," she observed. "What's on your mind?"

In all this school closing business, Doc really only had one prominent thought. "When the school closes, your going to be out of a job."

"The school won't close until the current students graduate," she said. "I have time to find another job, don't worry about me."

Doc knew she would be alright, but he couldn't shake the concern from his mind. Something felt wrong about this. How could the administration just give up and decide to close the school without putting up a fight?

When it was time to go home, he found Donut waiting for him. "I've been thinking," Donut began, "and I'm sure we can find a way to save the school."

"You really think so?" Doc asked hopefully.

"We have to," Donut replied. "We can't give in to this! We'll find away to get enough interest in the school for them to keep it open!"

Doc chuckled. "Classic Donut, fighting dark times with shocking determination and optimism."

Donut laughed along. "I guess it's my primary defense mechanism."

The two walked home together, brainstorming solutions. They knew they would somehow pull it off. They'd been like that since they were children. They knew everything would turn out alright.

Little did they know, they had been noticed by various others throughout the day. "This is what depresses them?" one noted. "They wouldn't wouldn't understand real pain. Try having all your friends abandon you, then you can be sad."

Another student had similar thoughts regarding them. "Hmph, get over it. That's what I've been told for years. Life will move on. You will never understand the pain I've been through."

Two other students still were bitter towards the carefree Donut and Doc. "They'll never have the burdens we bear." These two other students were good friends, yet neither of them would reveal their secrets to each other. It was lonely, not being able to tell your friend, but it was necessary.

Yes, in a "great" school like BGC, the students were suffering. Donut and Doc were just too blind to see it. But one student in particular seemed to be more distressed than any of the others about the closing school - Student Council President Washington.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. What Can We Do?

A/N: So, if you were one of my readers before I started this rewrite, you're probably really confused right now, because you just got an email saying chapter 2 has been updated, and you thought you were on chapter 4. Go back and reread the first chapter if this applies to you.

For everyone else, I do have an announcement. For my writing class at school, I'm writing an original fiction novel. So, most of my time will be going towards writing that, and fanfiction updates will be slow. I really love this story, and I'll try to update it as often as I can. Maybe once every week or two? Sound fair?

**Chapter 2 - What Can We Do?**

Washington was the president of the student council. As such, he was surprised when he learned about the school closing at the same time as the other students, rather than ahead of them. He stormed into the principal's office to demand an explanation.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked Principal Vic.

"Whoa there dude, calm yourself down," Principal Vic replied. "The fact of the matter is, no one wants to go school here."

"That can't be true!" Washington objected. His hands were clenched tightly into fists.

"Think about it, what does this school really have to offer?" Principal Vic asked. Principal Vic had an extremely irritating tone with every word he spoke, and he was always difficult to work with. Washington honestly couldn't stand the guy, but as the president of the student council, they had to see each other quite a bit.

Washington was getting ready to lose it. "This school is so important!" he exclaimed. "These students, these faculty members, there were there me when I needed it, even if they didn't realize it at the time. Little things like when Caboose showed me around on my first day last year mean so much to me. How can I possibly let their beloved school close?!"

"Dude, it's late!" Principal Vic shot back. "There's nothing you can do at this point!"

Washington left the office, more upset than ever. He hadn't been attending the school as long as the other students. Most of the students had known each other since at least middle school and applied to high school together. Washington, however, didn't transfer until halfway through last year. His old school had a very cut-throat attitude. It was one of the biggest, most applied to high schools in the country. Washington got to the point where he couldn't take all the lying, backstabbing, and secrecy anymore. It was like he couldn't trust anyone.

That's when he transferred to BGC. It's laid-back and inviting tone made him feel comfortable. Even though no one did anything special to help him through his trust-issues, he felt he needed to repay them. He became president to the student council specifically so that he would be able to step in when necessary so that the students were always treated with respect. Unlike Doc and Donut, Washington was aware that some of the other students were suffering in some way. He felt so powerless to help them. How could he, in good conscience, let their school close?

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

Doc and Donut were in Donut's bedroom, working on ideas. "So, since the school is closing due to lack of interest, theoretically we could save it by creating more interest," said Doc.

"Precisely!" Donut agreed. "I've gathered a list of recent accomplishments by clubs at our school. Prospective students like school with strong programs."

"Alright, so what have we got to work with?" Doc asked.

Donut looked intently at a sheet of paper he was holding. "Hm, in last year's basketball tournament, our school got… sixth place. A mediocre achievement at best, but it was the best our sports clubs got." Donut seemed disappointed. "The robotics club got an honorable mention at their last tournament…"

"Hm, that's not too impressive, either," Doc thought aloud. "What else could we think of?"

"Well, the school has a very rich history, but I guess that sort of thing doesn't matter much to people nowadays," Donut said, pulling a pamphlet out of his pocket. It was for PFL, the high school his cousin planned to apply to next year. It was a huge highly applied-to school. It was because of schools like it that BGC would be closing.

"Look, I gotta go," Doc said, looking at his watch. "See you tomorrow."

Donut walked Doc out and then went into the living room, where he found his mother looking at an old book. "Whatcha got there, Mom?" Donut asked, looking over her shoulder.

"This is my yearbook," she said, turning the pages slowly. Donut had seen it before - old pictures of his mother when she was a student at BGC. Normally, when they looked at it, the atmosphere was cheery and delightful. Now, however, Donut could see sadness in his mother's eyes as she looked through the pictures, knowing that the school would cease to exist.

Donut just couldn't have that. His determination was stronger than ever to save the school so no one would have to be sad about it. The very next morning before school, he would stop by PFL to see what was so great about it.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. PFL Academy

**Chapter 3: PFL Academy**

The next morning, Donut arose early. He took a different route to school. This new route went directly past PFL Academy. Sure, it was way out of the way and took longer, but he needed to see what was so great about this popular school.

His eyes were wide as he saw it. The building was huge, like a city office building. The students needed electronic card keys to get in. Donut pressed his face to the glass in awe. There were escalators instead of stairs. This truly was a high-tech, well-funded school.

Donut stepped back to get another full view of the building, wondering why it was so well-off. He took notice of a large monitor on the side of the building. There was a crowd of excited teenage girls staring up at it in anticipation. Not even a moment later, Donut found answers to his curiosities.

An answer voice came from the large monitor. "And now, enjoy the latest music video from PFL's male idol group, AI!"

The girls began screaming as eight boys came onto the screen, accompanied by the names Alpha, Delta, Gamma, Omega, Sigma, Theta, Eta, and Iota. The boys on the screen began to sing and dance to an intense song.

Donut looked in the pamphlet he'd brought with him. Sure enough, there was a section on school idols. It took up like three pages. AI was definitely a big deal. The school also had a female idol group, but they were less popular.

"School idols?" he muttered to himself. "Never heard of those before…"

"Have you been living under a rock?!" a male voice next to him shouted. "How could you not know about school idols?!"

Donut turned to see a boy not much older than he was wearing a trench coat, a cowboy hat, sunglasses, and a surgical mask. "Whoa, what's with the get-up?" Donut asked. "Are you a cowboy from the past who's come to disrupt the timeline and change the future?!" It certainly did not take long for Donut to become horribly distracted from his mission of checking out the school.

"Wow, and people think I'm stupid," the boy shook his head. "Time is not made of lines, it is made of circles. That is why clocks are round."

Donut couldn't argue with that logic.

"I am in disguise," the boy explained. "He might not like it if he knew I was still watching him."

"Who?" Donut asked.

"That's not really any of your business," the boy said sadly. He walked away, and Donut turned his attention back to the screen.

Unbeknownst to Donut, another student from his school was passing by. Lavernius Tucker always took this longer route to school. It was more convenient for him to travel this way, since he always had somewhere he needed to stop before school.

Tucker was caught off guard, however, when he was spotted by his best friend Dexter Grif. "So this is how you get to school," Grif noted. "May I ask why? I know where you're house is, so why go this far out of your way?"

"Erm, well," Tucker began, trying to come up with a good excuse. They hadn't been "best friends" for very long, and still had things they couldn't tell each other. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in and then showing up way late for class?"

"I, well, I-" Now Grif was caught off guard. "I had some stuff to take care of. Look, let's just not mention it and go to school, all right?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Tucker agreed. He stole a glance up at the monitor. "Idols - the ultimate chick magnets."

"You're always thinking about girls," Grif complained.

"What can I say? Other than - bow chicka bow wow," Tucker made his signature comment.

"Have you ever actually picked up a chick?" Grif asked, disbelievingly.

The two friends walked to BGC High, making little banter as they did so.

Donut's eyes never wavered from the monitor. He watched the idol's movements with great admiration. Suddenly, he was hit with an epiphany. "That's it! That's how we can save the school!"

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: I'm pretty sure that's the first time I've ever typed the phrase "bow chicka bow wow." It feels so awkward to type that! Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter! :)


	4. Idols?

**Chapter 4 - Idols?**

Donut rushed into the classroom out of breath. "Doc!" he exclaimed. "I have the solution!"

Doc looked up from his desk and saw the exhausted Donut. "Where have you been? We usually walk together. The bell is going to ring in like a minute; you could've been late."

Donut made his way to Doc's desk, still trying to regain normal breathing. He had a huge smile upon his face, and his eyes were considerably lit up. "I know what we can do!" He placed the PFL pamphlet onto Doc's desk just before the bell rang.

"Donut, would you please sit down, we need to begin class," the teacher prompted. Donut complied.

He kept glancing at Doc throughout the entire class, wondering when he would catch on. Finally, a break came, and Donut could go talk to him about it. "Well?" he asked.

"I'll admit it looks like an impressive school, but what does it have to do with our problem?" Doc asked.

"Think about it," Donut replied "PFL is huge, popular, well-funded, and advanced. And you know why that is? AI - their male idol unit." Donut flipped the pamphlet around to the informational page on AI to back up his point.

"The school has an idol unit?" Doc asked in surprise.

"Two, actually," Donut answered. "A male unit and a female unit. The guys are just way more popular. I went to visit the school this morning and actually saw a music video by them. They were really good!"

"I don't doubt it," said Doc. It was nice to see Donut so excited, even if Doc still hadn't made the connection as to how any of this information would help save their school.

"Between that school and this one, I found a shop selling magazines," Donut began as he pulled out a magazine. "I bought this magazine all about school idols. From what I can tell, it's kinda like having a sports team, but instead of playing a sport, they sing and dance. There's a whole ranking system for the idol groups, and the top groups get to compete against each other. Because it's school-funded, only current high school students can compete, so groups are changing members every couple years, but that doesn't stop them from being awesome! And all proceeds from merchandise and ticket sales go straight to the school, so they get good funds out of the deal. It's a win-win situation for everybody. So, all we have to do is form an idol group and get super popular. Then, people will like us, buy merchandise, and want to go to school here. Then, the school won't close!"

"Idols, huh?" Doc mused. "Are you up for that kind of commitment?"

"Totally!" Donut beamed. "Are you on board?"

"Well, I don't see why not," Doc smiled. "How do we get this started?"

Donut couldn't express how happy he felt in that moment. His best friend had approved his idea, now all that was left was to set it in motion. He figured that would be the easy part.

"We just have to fill out the club formation application," said Donut. "Then, the student council has to approve it before the principal sees it. Once that's done, we're good to go!"

"Just one thing - we know nothing about being idols," Doc pointed out.

"We don't have to!" Donut replied. "That's the beauty of it being a school function. We get to learn and try things without worrying about being professional. It'll be perfect!"

Doc was convinced. "Alright, let's get that application!"

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

Now that they had the application in front of them, Doc was less convinced. "We can't just form a club on a whim. It's asking for a teacher supervisor and at least five student members. All we have is two students…"

They sat out in the grass looking out onto the athletic field, filling out the form using a textbook as a hard surface. "The school is closing, Doc," Donut stated definitively. "They have to make an exception on the number of students for us."

"Ok, but what about the teacher?" Doc asked. "Most teachers are either already supervising a club, or just wouldn't want to do it."

"What about the nurse?" Donut suggested. "You and her seem to be pretty good friends."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that of her," Doc held up his hands in rejection. "She's already doing the student internship thing, as well as mentoring other students besides myself. I couldn't ask her to do even more."

"Hm…" Donut gazed out onto the field, trying to think of other options. Suddenly, what he thought was the perfect idea launched into his head. He got a big smile just thinking about the possibility. "I just thought of a teacher that no one would think to ask for anything!"

Doc was puzzled. There was only one teacher that he could think of that was actively avoided by every student. But there was no way Donut was talking about that teacher, right? Doc was one of the many students terrified by this teacher; Donut couldn't be thinking about that one.

"You don't mean…" Doc began nervously.

"I do!" Donut answered happily. "We're going to talk to Sarge!"

Donut got up and began to skip down to the field, where Sarge was yelling at some poor students. Doc got up to follow. "Wait!" Doc warned. "I don't think that's such a good idea! I would think that a man like Sarge would want nothing to do with idols."

Donut wasn't listening. He still thought this was a great idea.

"Double time!" Sarge yelled at his students. Donut came up behind him.

"Hey, Sarge!" he greeted.

"What do you want?!" Sarge barked back. "Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"Well, yeah, but I have a question for you!" said Donut.

At this point, Doc was just catching up to Donut. He was disappointed to see that he was too late in stopping Donut. Donut, however, was glad Doc was there to be part of the discussion.

"Doc and I are starting and idol club to save the school!" Donut explained happily. "We were wondering if you would be the teacher supervisor."

Doc cringed in fear, waiting to see how the scary gym teacher would respond. Surprisingly, Sarge didn't respond even remotely how Doc expected him to.

"You really think something like that will save the school?" Sarge asked slowly.

"I know it!" Donut replied confidently.

Sarge was silent a moment. "Boys, I've had this job for a while. The administration respects me enough to keep me on. I highly doubt I'd be able to get a different job at another school after this one closes. I don't know much about being an idol, but if you want an old man to yell orders at you and keep you in shape through all this, you've got yourselves a deal."

Donut's face lit up even more than it already was, happy that his idea was accepted. Doc, on the other hand, was completely dumbfounded. A military veteran coaching a pair of idols?!

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
